


【AllJay】 他和他的天使

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 中世纪驱魔AU, 塔桶, 韦恩桶, 黑桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *黑桶！韦恩桶！塔桶！*中世纪驱魔AU！金发神父桶！魔君老爷！主教老黑！魔女塔姐！恶魔崽米！*喜欢记得打赏哦(#^.^#)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 22





	【AllJay】 他和他的天使

米兰城  
初冬的清晨，年轻的大主教杰森·陶德，怒气冲冲地走在米兰大教堂里，要吃人的样子吓得路过的修女和神父们避让三尺。  
“什么？罗曼，要我去尼斯？你把我甩去那鸟不拉屎的地方，是不是好方便你偷人？”  
枢机主教的办公室被突然推开，踩在卡拉拉大理石地板上重重的脚步声，无一不昭示着来者不善。  
米兰城枢机主教赛昂尼斯从鎏金的座位上起来，搂住年轻的金发大主教，用亲吻安抚他最忠诚的下属兼情人。  
“杰森，我的甜心。你是整个教廷有史以来最年轻的顶级驱魔师，尼斯那边出了状况需要你去一趟。要不是梵蒂冈指名要你，我也不同意让你去那鸟不拉屎的地方，上帝可以作证，我每一个字都是真的……”  
杰森不情不愿地张开嘴，让年长的情人加深这个吻。赛昂尼斯见小情人的情绪被安抚下去，便得寸进尺把手伸进纯黑色的长袍内。  
“罗曼，你个大色鬼！现在是上午啊！”  
杰森握住男人的手。红衣主教却笑了笑不以为然，另一只手也探向了青年的衣服，探索隐藏在黑袍下的曼妙身体。  
阴茎被握住的一刻，金发大主教趴在偌大的桃心木办公桌上，不由发出舒服的呻吟。  
“罗曼，重一点……继续……嗯啊……”  
杰森的反应让枢机主教相当满意，他另一只手从抽屉里，拿出由巴黎最顶级调香师为自己专门研制的润滑乳脂，挖了两指头然后刺进撅向自己的屁股。  
“唔……罗曼轻点儿……”  
紧窄的腔道内，白色乳脂被温热的内壁逐渐融化，年长者的手指在杰森的屁股里进出得越来越顺畅。被侵犯的大主教逐渐发出舒服的叫声。  
“嗯哼……摸到了……罗曼继续嘛……呜呜……”  
杰森彻底沉浸在被罗曼·赛昂尼斯指奸侵犯的淫靡快乐中，从第一次到现在。

杰森是个无父无母的孤儿，那不勒斯的修女达珂拉在修道院门前捡到他时，他还是襁褓里的小婴儿。小时候，杰森羡慕那些礼拜日被父母带来教堂的同龄人，于是总想逃离这座破落小教堂，寻找自己的亲人。一次，他抓住偶然的机会，杰森在又乱又脏的拿波里街头流连一整天，被达珂拉找到时已经饿得不省人事，从此也断了寻亲的念头。  
八岁那年的复活节，杰森被达珂拉打扮得像个小天使，和这座城市长得最漂亮的唱诗班孩子们，一同来到那不勒斯主教教堂。  
之所以如此隆重，是因为正值休假的米兰枢机主教罗曼·赛昂尼斯，回西西里故乡的路上刚好路过那不勒斯。堪尼亚大区的主教郑重其事投其所好，让那不勒斯唱得最好、长得最好看的小男孩们聚在一块，好让尊敬的红衣主教过目。  
表演结束后的晚上，杰森告别了达珂拉和破落的修道院，乘坐上枢机主教的马车。刚到米兰城，漂亮的金发男孩被赛昂尼斯指定为贴身执事，负责自己的日常生活。  
工作不太忙的日子，枢机主教会领着小执事走在米兰的商业街。杰森被道路两旁的大大小小商店橱窗看花了眼，那些手工艺品、奢侈品、装饰品、甜品……它们都是如此的精致、美丽，看起来就很贵。原来天堂是真的存在！天堂就在米兰！  
赛昂尼斯会不动声色买下小情人中意的商品，然后找一个机会送给他作为礼物。杰森非常喜欢这些惊喜，在他眼里，罗曼是世界上最好、最大方、对自己最好的人。漂亮金发男孩的真诚示爱，以及那又热又紧的天堂入口，则是对枢机主教最完美的回馈。  
杰森九岁时，赛昂尼斯安排哈莉·奎茵修女给他授课，男孩从此踏上成为驱魔师的道路。十三岁时，杰森的能力已经达到高级驱魔师的水平，并且超越了启蒙老师奎茵修女。赛昂尼斯见他进步如此神速，只好亲自授课。  
杰森被赛昂尼斯带到撒丁岛，枢机主教当着他的面，召唤出一头塞壬。亲眼看到传说中的海妖的一刻，驱魔少年被吓得目瞪口呆。  
经书可不教召唤妖怪恶灵的，这特么超纲了！更重要的是，这可是禁术啊！被梵蒂冈发现的话，可要跟瓦伦丁一样受火刑！  
海面上，塞壬露出曲线玲珑的上半身，唱着勾人心魄的动听歌曲。罗曼走向海边，嘴里低声呢喃着前半生挚爱的名字。  
“瑟斯……”  
正所谓严师出高徒，杰森在罗曼的谆谆教导下，以不可思议的速度掌握了许多经书没教过的法术。短短两个月时间，金发驱魔师的魔法能力竟然超越他的师父，杰森可以一次召唤三头斯芬克斯。  
十六岁，杰森在罗马竞技场通过了一系列严苛的历练与考核，成为教廷有史以来最年轻的顶级驱魔师。  
四个月后，梵蒂冈选出儒略二世为新教宗。为保证新教宗平安登基，包括杰森在内的教廷十二位顶级驱魔师共同施法制作结界，防止魔魅出没搞破坏。

杰森在马车上摇摇晃晃过了两天，终于来到尼斯——奥古家族的领地。  
族长拉斯·奥古领着千金塔利亚、外孙达米安，以及众多家眷，早早就在城堡外等候，恭迎来自米兰枢机主教的唯一弟子——26岁的大主教杰森·陶德。  
奥古家族在城堡里举行了盛大的晚宴，以示对来自远方贵客的隆重欢迎。杰森坐在主人右手边的位置，对面坐着塔利亚小姐以及达米安少爷。  
席间，金发的青年驱魔师扫视餐桌上所有人，一眼就发现谁是自己的驱魔对象——塔利亚身旁那个眼神不善的小屁孩。  
晚宴后，拉斯邀请大主教来自己的书房。杰森喝着普罗旺斯的花草茶，听奥古家的族长诉说事情的缘由。

塔利亚从小就酷爱驱魔术。十年前，她带着两名眷属悄悄逃离尼斯，前往米兰求枢机主教收她为徒。赛昂尼斯自然没有答应，但他也不敢拂了奥古家的面子，于是刚当上顶级驱魔师的杰森，摇身一变成了塔利亚的师傅。  
刚开始时，杰森尽心尽力教导塔利亚。不过，他逐渐发现这位奥古小姐另有图谋，并非仅仅想学驱魔术那么简单。更糟糕的是，塔利亚向年轻的导师施展魅惑术，夺走了杰森的童贞。赛昂尼斯发现后勃然大怒，连夜写信给拉斯·奥古，让他派人接回自己的女儿。从此，塔利亚·奥古从金发的驱魔师视线里彻底消失。  
塔利亚回到尼斯，想疯了一般搜罗各地的志怪消息，总想去该地一探究竟，常年在外流浪。  
可怜的拉斯守在城堡里，对女儿既牵挂又失望，最终病倒在床榻上。医生表示，奥古老先生的病情相当不乐观。这时，塔利亚带着一瓶绿色的药水，不知从哪里回来。她亲自喂父亲服下药水，拉斯竟然奇迹般变得健康且年轻，医生们无法解释。   
拉斯·奥古恢复健康后，请求女儿留下来别再去流浪。塔利亚同意了，不过有仆人告诉老爷，小姐的房间里时不时传出男人低沉的说话声。出于对女儿贞洁的呵护，年迈的奥古下令吊死那个乱说话的奴仆，城堡里的仆人们从此都对这事噤若寒蝉。  
其实，拉斯也知道，塔利亚所做的一切有多么出格。首先，她作为非神职人员修习魔术，就已经有魔女的嫌疑。要不是有奥古家千金的身份，恐怕她早被火刑一万遍了。其次，塔利亚在自己的闺房里私会野男人，这也是要被石刑一万遍的。更糟糕的是，她还怀孕了，生下达米安·奥古。  
城堡外的农民流传着各种有关塔利亚的下流段子，说她在晚上一丝不挂骑着扫帚在天空穿梭，说达米安是她和魔鬼交媾后的产物，甚至说她和达米安乱伦。

拉斯·奥古致信赛昂尼斯阁下，请求他派遣杰森来尼斯一趟，为自己的外孙进行驱魔。  
晚上，杰森快要睡着时，感应到有人闯进自己的卧室，是塔利亚。奥古小姐爬上大主教的床，熟练地把青年摁在床榻上，伸出湿热的舌头侵犯着杰森的嘴唇。  
“嗯……塔、塔利亚……别、别这样……”  
塔利亚把手探进金发主教的睡衣，唤醒那沉睡的性器。  
“杰森，还记得那个热辣的夜晚吗？我都差点忘了，咱们快来重温美好的甜蜜吧。”  
“塔利亚，我们不能这样！我是神职人员，我的一切应该奉献给祂，我不能……”  
女人不听他的辩驳，再次用吻让青年缄默。

翌日早晨，达米安目睹母亲从大主教的卧室出来，这叫他吃早餐时大倒胃口。  
上午，杰森在庭院里与达米安单独见面，他想对这个绿眼睛的男孩有更多的了解。  
“滚，勾引我母亲的神棍！快滚出我的城堡！”  
杰森蹲下身来，与小男子汉平视。  
“第一，我才是被勾引的那个。第二，我不是神棍，是教廷唯十二位顶级驱魔师之一。第三，这是你外公的城堡，不是你的城堡。”  
小鬼头被怼得哑口无言。杰森伸手摸了摸男孩的头发，告诉他给自己老实点。  
“小鬼给我记住，别给我添麻烦。要不是你外公求我上级，我才不来趟这浑水。”  
杰森伸手探测达米安的灵气，发现事情很大条。大主教找上塔利亚，问孩子的父亲是谁，她却反问杰森。  
“杰森，你觉得达米安看起来像几岁？”  
金发的大主教不敢回答。  
“我告诉你，达米安今年十岁。杰森，还记得那个热辣的晚上吗？”  
“塔利亚，够了！”  
奥古小姐得意地笑了。杰森向她承诺，自己会竭尽所能，驱除达米安身上的恶灵。  
杰森准备第二次驱魔时，发现达米安竟然未曾受洗。天啊，十岁还没受洗！拉斯·奥古苦恼地摇摇头，自己求遍整个尼斯所有教堂，没有一位神父愿意给这绿眼睛的私生子洗礼。  
年轻的顶级驱魔师只好亲自来，他来到城堡里的小教堂，给达米安主持洗礼。接着，杰森教导少年经书的内容，让他掌握身为信徒该懂的知识。  
七天后，杰森选在月圆之夜，给达米安驱魔。年轻的奥古坐在地毯上，金发大主教围着他布置好驱魔阵。仪式进行到一半，杰森发现事情不妙。  
达米安的体内，只有强大的恶灵，没有人类的灵魂。  
若是仪式继续下去，恶灵被驱走后，达米安只剩下一身行尸走肉，杰森不得不中断驱魔。  
陶德质问奥古父女，达米安的亲生父亲到底是谁。他不相信这被诅咒的孩子，会是自己的骨肉。  
“我把话说清楚，达米安体内的东西，会吸食他的能量变得越来越强，等它榨干达米安的身体，会附身其他人继续作恶。”  
塔利亚说了两个字：韦恩。那是达米安父亲的姓氏。  
“韦恩？黑森林的韦恩？”  
杰森顿时感到非常头疼。  
黑森林的韦恩，可不好惹。虽然如今教廷势力强大，但韦恩这个姓氏近年在神圣罗马帝国疾速崛起。虽然韦恩家族人丁单薄，族长布鲁斯是个神龙见首不见尾的主儿，他承袭的爵位是侯爵，却也是个选帝侯，地位比一般侯爵要高。  
杰森盘算着，自己又不是梵蒂冈的黑衣主教，干嘛招惹这号大人物。况且教廷本来就不愿意干涉神圣罗马帝国的事情，魔物喜欢蜗居在那终日不见阳光、氤氲缭绕的国度，两者河水不犯井水。  
可当他看见眼前的达米安，他却无法让自己放弃。他可是教廷的顶级驱魔师，驱除恶灵不正是自己的职责所在吗！  
杰森提出一个大胆的要求，他想带达米安去黑森林，见他的亲生父亲。塔利亚当然不舍得儿子离开身边，但拉斯无视女儿的不舍，让杰森带走了外孙。  
临走前，杰森修书一封，拜托拉斯·奥古帮忙寄回米兰，却不知道，塔利亚在自己走后烧毁了书信。

杰森二人来到哥谭城，向城堡外的护卫自报身份。  
金发的大主教走进城堡，第一眼看见韦恩侯爵，就有种一见如故的感觉。仿佛自己在很久很久以前，就认识这名叫布鲁斯的男人，甚至可以说，自己在出生前就见过这个人。  
杰森被自己的想法吓到了，他摇摇头努力甩掉不切实际的念头。

布鲁斯是个俊美的男人，冰蓝色的眸子看着自己时，杰森总有种世界上只剩下他们两个的错觉。两位长辈之间不寻常的眼神交流，让达米安非常不爽，他甚至不知道该吃谁的醋。  
韦恩侯爵当然感受到来自金发青年的爱慕，他也没有拒绝对方的接近。花开月圆的夜晚，布鲁斯受到年轻大主教的邀请，上了他的床榻，用身体热情款待来自米兰的客人。  
“嗯啊……布鲁斯……好粗……好烫啊……身体要撑坏了……”  
金发的青年俯卧在男人身下，发出阵阵催情的呻吟。  
“杰森，放松……对，做得好，我的男孩……”  
黑发的侯爵温柔地亲吻着大主教的颈侧，胯下的肉刃却愈发激烈在紧窄的肛道内逞凶。  
“呜呜……太深了……布鲁斯，慢点、慢点……”  
布鲁斯握着青年勃起的性器快速撸动，一边用巨大的阴茎继续侵犯高贵的神职人员，将对方送上一波接一波的高潮。

白天，杰森趁布鲁斯在书房翻阅古籍，悄悄伸手探测他的灵气。这时他才发现，韦恩侯爵的灵气深不可测，这不属于正常人类该有的灵气水平。  
“杰森，你知道我等这一天，到底等了多少年？多少个世纪？”  
布鲁斯一步步靠近他的心爱之人，金发的大主教却一步步往后退。  
“说，你到底是什么东西？”  
韦恩侯爵打了个响指，恢复自己作为魔君的真实身份。光凭男人头上的犄角、背后的六翼黑羽，以及身后拖长的牛尾，杰森肯定猜到布鲁斯到底是谁。  
当男人捏着自己下巴时，杰森以为他要取自己性命，没想到，布鲁斯只是他唇上留下深深的一个吻。青年大主教被迫张开嘴，侯爵阁下加深这个吻的同时，把一枚由灵力包裹的珍珠送进杰森体内。  
“听我说杰森，吞下它，你就会记起所有事情。”  
男人深情且恳切的眼神，让杰森相信他的话。  
瞬间，一连串不属于的记忆，像跑马灯一样在杰森脑海里呈现。一幕接一幕，自己在生命之树上成熟，被俊美的六翼天使采拮抚养，天使一天天抚育自己长成小天使，再到六翼天使与神决裂，带领三分之一的军团离开天庭。血流成河、生灵涂炭的天地大战结束后，六翼天使坠落成地狱魔君。由他养育成长的小天使，碍于能力有限无法追随六翼天使离开。他被天庭夺走所有记忆后贬下凡间，承受无休止的轮回，直到审判之日的来临。  
“我不愿意忘记你，对不起，布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯抱着自己的金发男孩，轻柔地拭去他脸上的泪水。  
“没关系，杰森，无论花多少年、多少个世纪，我都会找到你，陪伴你，直到最后……”

布鲁斯告诉杰森，塔利亚请求自己让他成为魔女。拉斯病重时，她请求自己救父亲一命，作为条件，布鲁斯要她给自己生一个孩子，于是有了达米安。  
恶魔崽回到父亲身边，分享了布鲁斯部分强大的灵气，瞬间从十岁孩童的容貌转变为十八九岁的青年模样。

夜幕降临，韦恩城堡主卧室的床榻上，两位黑发的成年男子，正一前一后夹击侵犯美丽的金发青年。  
“啊……达米安别再进来了……布鲁斯你慢一点……”  
紧窄的小穴被两根分量十足的阳具折磨得发热泛红、汁水淋漓，杰森觉得大肉棒不仅操到自己最敏感的一点，甚至肏进了自己的脑子，搅乱了大脑。  
“不行啊……你们都慢一点……我要射了……”  
“射吧，我的宝贝……”  
布鲁斯捧着宝贝的脸颊，送上一连串温柔细碎的吻。  
“陶德，夜还长着呢，咱们继续玩吧。”  
恶魔崽一边用尾巴缠上杰森的大腿根，同时低头啃咬那枚可怜又敏感的耳垂。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 蠢作者：  
> 2020年啦✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
> 在新的一年，祝每一位读者小可爱学业进步、工作顺利、身体健康、开开心心！  
> 愿二桶与你同在❤  
> 向祝福蠢作者、点梗、点赞、表白、打赏，请记得扫码哦(#^.^#)


End file.
